Moodswings
by loveattack2021
Summary: Sharpay's been having moodswings. And it turns out that these moodswings bring about one of the greatest blessings Troy has ever recieved in his life. TROYPAY.


"Sharpay, where the heck do you think you're going? Stop this crap and just come home with me." Troy yelled. He was driving his car slowly with the windows rolled down; keeping up with Sharpay.

Sharpay was wearing a white short summer dress and sunglasses; she carried a huge Louis Vuitton handbag and dragging a Chanel Suitcase.

"No!" Sharpay yelled back.

Troy sighed and tried again.

"Where do you think you're going to stay in the first place? And I'm sure you can't survive with that small amount of clothing, can you?"

"Just go away!" She yelled. Not looking at her half ex-boyfriend.

"Come on! Just come home" He insisted. He can't even trace how this argument started.

--

_Sharpay sat down in the living room cooking lunch. It's Sunday so Troy didn't have to go to work. They have been dating for quite a while now. They started during their freshman year in college. And now that they're one year fresh from college, they are permitted to getting married. But Sharpay and Troy didn't feel the need to be married, not yet anyway._

_As Sharpay brought the lasagna inside the oven, she looked at her watch and thought she could use a shower._

"_Troy?" She called out,_

"_Yeah?" He answered_

"_Can you come to the kitchen, please?" _

_They have been living in this small yet cozy apartment ever since their junior year._

_Troy arrived in the kitchen wearing only his jeans with his hair wet. Sharpay could smell his cologne and shampoo from the moment he entered the kitchen._

"_What is it?" He said as he wrapped his bare arms on her tiny frame._

"_I need you to watch the oven for me. I just have to take a quick shower. Will you do it, please?" She asked whilst pouting. She knew she didn't need to ask but she needed some love from Troy._

_Troy chuckled, "of course I will, baby girl" he said as he kissed the tip of Sharpay's nose. _

_Sharpay giggled. "Thank you" she said. And with that, she was gone._

_--_

_Sharpay finished her shower and blow dried her hair. She put on the clothes she prepared and applied light make up and perfume._

_She felt so refreshed! She felt really happy and bubbly; so much that she could just go out and kiss Troy until the world demands them to stop._

_She put on her gold flip flops and skipped to the kitchen._

"_Hey Ba-" she stopped mid-sentence. The smoke arousing from the oven did not fail to catch her attention._

"_Troy, the oven!" she yelled. Troy looked up from what it was he was doing and saw the smoke. He stood up immediately and ran towards it, a fire extinguisher in hand._

_As the mild fire had been out and the exhaust cleared the air, Sharpay's fury was all Troy had to worry about._

"_I ask you to guide the oven- which was right in front of you- and you just let it burn!" She whined._

"_I'm sorry, I mean it. I was guarding it but then I received a text message from Brit--" Troy reasoned, but was cut off by Sharpay._

"_Oh, Britney? That secretary of yours who called me a skank? And the one who has been trying to talk you into an affair? Oh! Great."_

"_Sharpay, be reasonable, she only texted to ask me something" He fought back,_

"_Ask you what?"_

"_She--" _

"_You know what? I don't want to hear it! I'm so tired of all the crap that you and that girl had caused me! If you want to be a free man, then go ahead! I'm not stopping you!"_

_And with that, Troy watched her walk away from him the second time that day. _

_[Author's note: I know she's being a bit unreasonable, but wait and you'll see why]_

_--_

"No!" She yelled again.

"Look, I don't know how many times I told you this, but I have no intention in dumping you to hook up with Britney."

"Why not? I am sure that's what she wants! Maybe she'll stop calling me a skank, then." Her voice broke on the last words.

"Hey, you're not crying, are you?" Troy asked.

"No." She replied, her voice cracking again.

And with that, Troy got out of the car and ran beside her, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist. Sharpay, however, no longer pulled away.

Troy didn't have the chance to put a shirt on when they were still inside the apartment. Sharpay moved too fast that her residence in the apartment was what mattered for Troy. So there he was, standing in the empty street with Albuquerque sun hitting his bare chest and arms.

"Hey, don't cry. It's Britney who's the skank, not you." He soothed.

"I know… but she still called me a skank" she sobbed into his chest.

"You don't have to listen to her. She's just jealous of you because you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and that I love you." He cooed. He can't believe how cheesy he was being; but in situations like this, he knew being overly corny was the only way to soften Sharpay's attitude towards him.

She didn't respond, instead she just sobbed harder. He rubbed the small of her back and whispered soothing words whilst kissing her hair.

"Why won't we go home and talk this out properly? Being outside under the sun could make you sick" He insisted; taking advantage of Sharpay's vulnerability.

"…okay" She said in between sobs. And with that, Troy grinned to himself before grabbing her suitcase and leading her to the car.

TROY WINS AGAIN.

--

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Sharpay cooked dinner for herself and Troy. She decided to prepare Steak and mashed potatoes for the night. Troy was still at work, clearly.

When the table was set, with the food already on the table, she decided to prepare herself. She took a hot bath, and blow dried her hair. She applied light make up and sprayed on her perfume. She gave herself a look over and nodded to herself.

She smiled widely when she heard the front door open. This was it, she thought.

When she skipped to the living room; wearing a short colorful dress that was flowing above her knees, and her feet bare; she saw Troy eyeing the dinner with a curious yet happy look on his face.

She giggled and skipped to his side. He looked up at her, and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey, you like it?" She asked she wrapped her arms around Troy.

Troy held onto her as well as he answered, "Of course! But, what's the occasion?" And as he said that, he immediately worried if he forgot an important date. He wouldn't want to upset her again.

"Nothing, I just felt like preparing you a special dinner" She replied as she smiled rather happily.

Troy never saw her like this. Yeah, she was always very beautiful but there was something in her face that made a difference. She was…glowing.

"Well, thank you so much. I love it" He said as he kissed her hair.

"You're welcome. Now, come on." She urged him to their table.

They ate with great comfort. They talked about work, about random things, and even the weather. Their relationship was so…indescribable. And it's about to get better, she thought.

When they finished, Sharpay stood up and started cleaning the table. Troy offered to help but she wouldn't let him.

"No, Troy, it's fine. I can do it by myself." Sharpay said.

"You prepared me a wonderful dinner_ by yourself _so I'm not gonna let you clean up_ by yourself_" He said as he grabbed the dish rag from Sharpay's hands.

"No, really" she said as she tried to grab the rag again but Troy lifted her by the waist, causing Sharpay to slightly squeal, and carried her to the other side of the kitchen.

"Stay." Troy ordered with a smirk. Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes, the smile never leaving her face.

Troy walked towards the sink and started to wash the dishes. When he finished, he turned around to see Sharpay standing still in the same spot where he dropped her.

"I see you followed my command" Troy mused as he walked over to where Sharpay stood.

"Of course!"

"that's my girl" He said with pride.

Sharpay beamed, and said, "Hey, you wanna go watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure," He said.

"Great! Can you prepare the living room already, please?" She asked

"Alrighty" He said as he headed to the living room. He put the DVD on and spread the pillows for him and his girlfriend.

Sharpay arrived in the room with a jar of pickles in hand. She skipped to the couch where Troy was seated and cuddled next to him.

"What's with the pickles?" Troy asked,

She shrugged, "I don't know. I've been craving them for quite a while now" She answered. Troy thought about it for a minute, but shook the thought off. He just wanted a peaceful night with her.

Troy put the movie in and they watched in comfortable silence. Sharpay rested her head on Troy's chest while munching on pickles, while Troy had one arm wrapped around Sharpay's body and the other was behind his head.

When the movie had ended, Sharpay stretched and as did Troy. He glanced at the jar of pickles and noticed how Sharpay's ate almost half.

"I never knew you liked pickles."

"Oh, I don't. I just started craving for he a few days, perhaps weeks" She answered.

"Hmm" Troy answered. Not really giving it a thought. He knew girls can be rather strange when they're in their period.

"Well thank you very much for the wonderful evening, Sharpay. I really needed it" He thanked. Sharpay smiled. This is _really_ it.

"Well, Mr. Bolton, the night's not over yet." She said as she looked at him with happy eyes.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Troy, I have something to tell you."

"W-what is it?" he asked, worry starting to build up. Could she have prepared this dinner to spare him for the pain she's about to cause, or is it something that can add to the greatness of her news? This was the reason why he hated surprises.

"Remember when I went to the hospital for my monthly check up?" she asked,

"Yes…?"

"Well, the doctor discovered something that can change our lives forever!"

"Shar, can you just say it and spare my nerves?"

Sharpay laughed at his words, "Troy, I'm pregnant!"

The words took a long time to process inside his head. She was…what? P-pr-pre… pregnant?

"You're…pregnant?"

"Yes! And _you_ are the father!"

And with that word, _father,_ Troy finally grabbed a hold of reality and jumped up to hug Sharpay very tightly.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"YES!"

And with that, Troy smiled as wide as his muscles could allow him.

And at that very moment, Troy saw the reason why he chased after this girl two weeks ago. He saw the worth grow more visible. And he promised himself, that this beautiful lady was the one he'd chase across the world without a doubt.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this isn't the best one I've written so far. I just felt like writing a Troypay Fluff. I hope it wasn't **_**that**_** bad. ******** If there are some typographical errors, then pardon me. ******** BTW, the character "Britney" was not inspired by Britney Spears. I don't find Britney Spears as a skank. Anyway, please leave a review!**

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**


End file.
